Order of the Shadows Awaken
by Fall's Phoenix
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen in Harry had a twin. If instead of being the Boy Who Lived he was one of the Twins Who Lived. Watch Harry and his twin Lana take Hogwarts by storm and change the Wizarding World forever, for better or worse. HP/HG OC/?


This is my first story I wrote so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter character. The only one I do own is Lana Potter.

 **Chapter 1**

Number 4 Privet Drive was absolutely normal. No one ever suspected anything unusual or strange in this household. Maybe a bit dull or plain, but never unusual. But what most people didn't know is that the family who lived there had a big secret. For inside this household was not one, but two people who were anything but normal. These two were supernatural beings, one witch and one wizard to be precise. In the smallest bedroom they slept with the door being covered in seven locks. There were two teenagers. The teenage female had dark brown hair, delicate features, and a body, while not overly curvy, was not flat either. She had bangs that covered a lightning bolt scar that rested on her forehead. She was very beautiful. In the other bed was a teenage male. The male seemed to have similar hair and facial features as the female. They looked to be twins. The male had the same dark brown hair, however his hair seemed very messy, and stood up at every angle while still looking attractive. His facial features also made him look very handsome. He too had bangs covering a lightning bolt scar placed on his forehead.

All of the sudden there was a rapping on the window. The males eyes shot open revealing stunning emerald gems that he shared with his sister. They seemed to eerily glow in the darkness. He groggily sat up and let the owl in. He untied the letter from the owl's leg and placed it on the table. He gave a treat to the owl and set him back on his journey through the dark and starry night. His sister suddenly started to stir. The male made sure to be silent for the next few minutes till the girl fell back in to a peaceful sleep. The male stared adoringly at his twin. Through all of the Dursley's neglect and abuse they stuck together. They were always there for the other through tough times and loyalty never wavered. The male's attention snapped back to the letter. He quietly opened it.

Dear Harry and Lana Potter,

Arthur Weasley will be by to pick you up from the Dursley Residence at 12:00 p.m. tomorrow. Please make sure to have your school trunk packed as they will take you to King's Cross Station.

Salutations, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

The male, now known as Harry, first wonders why he must write all the titles, but the thought is soon forgotten when he realizes the summer at the Dursley's were over for this year. Harry get started on packing his trunk, knowing that as soon as the Dursleys get up, he and Lana will have to start working. Wanting Lana to sleep, he gets to work packing her trunk too. After he finishes he checks the time. _2:45 A.M._ He went back to sleep after setting his alarm for 6:00.

As soon as the twins were up they were called down to make breakfast. Lana was informed of the Weasley's incoming arrival earlier this morning. Together the twins started making breakfast worthy of a king.

"Uncle, Arthur Weasley will be by to pick Lana and I up at 12:00," said Harry.

"Let me guess, one of your freaky friends. Well tell them to take you to King's Cross. I am not wasting gas on the likes of you two," Uncle Vernon said angrily. Their Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley nodded in silent agreement. There were not way they were dealing with the freaks.

Mr. Vernon Dursley wasn't a very attractive man. He had a few gray hairs on his mostly bald head. He was very obtuse. It seemed that he had no neck as it was covered in fat. Vernon had a mustache that usually had food that he did not eat in it. His face also had a nasty habit of turning purple with rage. Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Evans seemed to resemble a horse. She, in contrast to her husband, had a long neck and was very skinny. Her smile seemed to radiate jealousy and distaste. She had blond hair and dull blue eyes, very different from her sister, Lily, the twin's mother, who had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Their son, Dudley, was an exact replica of his father even though he had his mother's eyes. His dull eyes shined with arrogance. He was known to be the school bully in both Elementary and Middle School.

After the twins ate their small share of food they set to work on the rest of their chore list. By the time it was 12:00 p.m. they had mopped the floor, weeded the garden, mowed the law, washed the dishes, and dusted pretty much everything.

At 12:04 a knocking was heard.

"Bloody late, I expected as much," Vernon muttered.

Vernon opened the door to reveal a red haired wizard in his 50s. The man walked right in.

"Hello Lana, Hello Harry. I apologize, I was going to use the Floo but it seemed that the fireplace wasn't connected. Well don't worry I will connect it right now."

Without another word Mr. Arthur Weasley started connecting the fireplace to the Floo Network.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Well connecting your Floo of course. How else do you get anywhere?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, WALKING!" shouted Vernon is anger.

"Well I could, but that would take time that I am afraid I don't have," Arthur replied.

"Fine then, why can't you drive like a normal person?" screamed Vernon, purple in the face.

"Well I do have a car, but I have not a clue to the rules of the road. This method is also faster," answered Arthur.

All of the sudden the fireplace flamed up and left two identical red heads in its wake.

"AHH!" screamed the Dursleys.

"Let me introduce you to two of my sons, Fred and George. You two, be good," Arthur said sternly glaring at the two of them.

"Of course we will," started Fred. "When have we ever been anything but perfect little angels," finished George innocently batting their eyelashes Arthur sighed. He had been reluctant to take the twins, but Molly insisted.

After that Fred and George helped Lana and Harry with their trunks while Arthur tried to make conversation with the Dursleys. He failed miserably as the Dursleys did not seem to want to talk about the use of the lightbulb.

Dudley eyes went wide at the candy that the Weasley twins "accidentally" dropped on the coffee table. He grabbed a few and plopped them in his big mouth. His joy of having candy was short lived as his tongue started growing at an abnormal rate. He screamed for help. Petunia, seeing her "baby" boy in trouble broke down in tears. Vernon then started to yell ever insult that he knew, which were quite a few, at Arthur Wealsey.

"Calm down" stuttered Arthur as he frantically tried to assess the damage to Dudley's tongue. After a few seconds Dudley's tongue started to go back to its original size. Petunia and Dudley hugged each other while hideously crying. In the background you see the Weasley twins straight out laughing at the scene in front of them. The Potter twins were trying to hide their laughter, Harry being more success full than Lana.

"That's it! You and your freaky kids get out of my house. And take the brats with you! I don't need any more freakiness in this house!" Vernon howled.

With that Arthur quickly got the trunks and both sets of twins in Floo before departing in a green ball of fire.


End file.
